1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator and, more particularly, to a distance measuring laser pointer and method thereof. The distance measuring laser pointer emits a laser to indicate a distance between the distance measuring laser pointer and a target to be measured by projecting light patterns on a surface of the target. The distance measuring laser pointer simultaneously indicates a diameter or length of the target when indicating the distance. The present invention can be used in certain meters such as infrared thermometers.
2. Description of Related Art
Measuring methods for a distance between two objects or points may be implemented by rulers, sound waves, radio waves, light, etc. Measurement by sound waves or radio waves cannot easily identify the test zone of a target. Measurement by light requires electrical circuits, optical lenses and a sufficiently short measuring time, and, hence, the cost is high.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional laser pointer 80 projects a light spot on a surface 81 of a target, so that a user is able to precisely and clearly recognize the target to be pointed and indicated.
However, the aforementioned conventional laser pointer has no functions showing a distance between the indicator and the target or a length of the target.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a distance measuring laser pointer and method thereof to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.